


[podfic] this is my everything.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Crossdressing, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Work, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dan is about 104% sure he's in love with J, or at least as much as one could be in love with a cam boy.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>this is the podfic version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] this is my everything.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is my everything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033891) by [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks). 



> some of y'all really love this fic. tbh i love it too. hopefully y'all like having it read to you.

#### PODFIC OF: 

[this is my everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1033891) by [tgrsndshrks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks).

#### STREAMING LINK:

[**click here**](http://soundgasm.net/u/goddessmarina/this-is-my-everything)

#### LENGTH:

00:14:49


End file.
